A Strange Adventure IV: Love Potion Curse
by NocturneD
Summary: Buster invents a love potion that really works and now he's got the entire city in love with other people, animals, and inanimate objects! Buster must fix the problem!
1. Chapter 1

A Strange Adventure 4

Love Potion Curse

By

NocturneD (WINGZ)

Note: Hi everyone, I'm back for another chapter or two! I still plan on doing my Kingdom Hearts stories, but this is more of a thing so I don't get bored.

---

It was a Wednesday afternoon in Elwood City where the grass was always green and the sky is always blue. Today was a very special day, as today in Mr. Ratburn's class science projects are due as everyone had something special to report on. Arthur presented his project with the effects of volcanos, the Brain with cellular structure of a DNA sequence, Francine on pets, Muffy on fur for some reason.

Last but not least was Busters' project. The rabbit boy brought his presentation up to the front of the room and held a big beaker of some strange pink liquid, "_Boys and girls, I have here will change the world._"

Mr. Ratburn snickered as he tapped his pen against the clipboard while he sat in the back of the room. The other children already started to giggle, as Muffy whispered to her friend Francine, "_Oh boy what does he have this time?_"

"_This is my project in which is called the Buster Baxter Love Potion!_" Buster announced, everyone started to laugh at the rabbit boy as he tried to talk, "_Don't laugh it really works!_" Suddenly the bell for recess rang out and everyone but Buster and Mr. Ratburn raced out of the classroom. Buster looked down at his feet sadly while he held the glass beaker with both hands.

Mr. Ratburn got up from the chair and walked toward the rabbit boy, "_Don't be discouraged Buster, you should try to work on your opening instead of trying to make jokes._"

Buster looked up at his teacher, "_But it's not a joke Mr. Ratburn, I really made a love potion!_"

The teacher chuckled, "_Buster, potions only exist in fairy tales now whatever you have in that bottle I'm sure is something you probably brought in at the last minute like all your other projects._"

Buster set the bottle down on his desk, "_Really it works Mr. Ratburn, all you have to do is drink it and find your true love!_"

Mr. Ratburn slapped his hand over his own face, "_Buster, really if you found a drink that helps you find love I'm sure you would have a lot of gullible people knocking on your door wanting to try it._" Mr. Ratburn picked up the beaker and started jiggling it around while looking inside, "_Heck even I would like to try because... Well I really haven't been much of a romantic person._"

"_Then why don't you try Mr. Ratburn?_" Buster asked feeling a little better.

"_You just go out and play Buster, I'll give you a B+ for effort._" Mr. Ratburn excused Buster. Of course the rabbit boy left to go play, the teacher kept swishing the beaker around while looking inside. Yet he wondered what it would be like to have a real drink that would help find love.

"_Hey Nigel, what's new?_" A familiar voice called. Mr. Ratburn turned around and saw that it was the school cafeteria worker Mrs. McGrady standing in the doorway in her usual attire. She walks up to Mr. Ratburn and looks at the beaker, "_What's in the glass?_"

"_Get this. You know the Baxter child? Well, today for his presentation he says he created a real love potion._" Ratburn chuckled, "_Kids these days._"

"_You try it yet?_" Mrs. McGrady asked as she crossed her arms.

"_Nope, but it's probably just soda water._" Ratburn opened the cap and took a sip, he tasted like he said but more fizzy and sour, "_Damn that's sour._" Mr. Ratburn wiped his lips with his sleeve of his green jacket and handed it to Mrs. McGrady, "_Not bad really, Buster might of invented a new soda._"

Mrs. McGrady liked soda so she took as sip as well and licked her lips, "_That is good._"

The cafeteria worker put the beaker down on the desk and started talking about her day. Mr. Ratburn felt a little light headed as the white haired older woman kept talking, he felt strange as for some reason... The drink must of started messing with his head, he kept looking at Mrs. McGrady and noticed something... she was hot... to him...

Meanwhile on the playground Buster joined his friends on the jungle gym who were talking about other things. Francine looked at the rabbit boy while she hung upside down from the bar, "_Hey Buster, that was a good laugh today._"

"_Francine, I swear it works. I had my friends Carlos and Mora try it and their engage already!_" Buster tried to explain.

"_Are you sure those two just weren't dating for a couple of years?_" Fern asked while sitting at the base of the jungle gym.

"_No, they drank it last week..._" Buster replied, "_And Carlos said, he enjoyed banging Mora. He loved it so much he actually proposed to her._"

In the next few minutes the others were still teasing Buster. Binky the huge kid with an ass shaped head came walking up to the gang with a weird look on his face like he seen a ghost. Arthur asked, "_Binky? What's wrong?_"

"_I think I saw Mr. Ratburn and Mrs. McGrady... naked on my desk hugging and kissing each other..._" Binky explained, this made everyone open their mouths very wide and eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"_AH HA! TOLD YOU IT WORKS!_" Buster chimed happily.

"_Oh come on Buster that could mean anything._" Arthur tried to change the subject.

"_No, I tried it myself too while watching the Little Mermaid... I'm in love with the little mermaid you guys!_" Buster said a little too much, the gang backed away slowly except for the traumatized Binky.

To be continued...

Note: Well guys, hope you liked that chapter. Probably won't be updating this for awhile. But try suggesting some ideas of who to be paired up with who for laughs!


	2. Chapter 2

A Strange Adventure 4

_Love Potion Curse_

By

NocturneD (WINGZ)

Note: What I mean by awkward pairings I mean let your imagination go wild!

---

Binky Barns was already traumatized after seeing his teacher and the cafeteria lady on top of his desk having rough, steaming, and disgusting sex. Binky nearly went blind after he saw the lunch lady's wrinkly old ass moving up and down and seeing hair on his teacher where he thought hair would never grow. Binky wanted to throw up and that's what he did after Buster told the gang he was in love with the little mermaid.

Later that day he just couldn't get that picture out of his mind, it was etched in there pretty good. He was still sitting in class with everyone else trying to do their work. Binky noticed Mr. Ratburn was a little not being himself, usually he's an organized person but when everyone came into class from recess he was all sweaty and his clothes were wrinkled.

Before Binky could even finish his work, Mr. Ratburn announced it was time for music class even though everyone knew they would have it on Thursday after lunch. The children who had portable instruments dug them out from their storage bags from the back of the class and left. Buster stayed with Binky who was busy getting his clarinet out of the bag.

"_Hey Buster do you have anything to drink?_" Binky asked while holding his clarinet.

Buster was too busy looking back at his glass beaker with his strange colored water inside of it, "_I guess you can drink this." _Buster gave Binky a swig of the elixir. The big kid wiped his mouth on his sleeve and gave the rabbit boy back the beaker.

"_That's pretty sour._" Binky said, Buster leaves the room to go to music class. Binky walked slowly as he held onto his musical instrument, he felt funny as his head felt light as a feather and eyes become huge and pupils shrink. The first thing he sees is his instrument, he always played this thing as it was his instrument of choice. But he brought the clarinet closer to his lips... and licked it!

It tasted like plastic and brass but he didn't care, he continued licking it. He admitted it, he was in love with his clarinet! He rushes to the boys restroom and runs into a vacant stall and... well... we'll skip this scene...

Later that afternoon school was let out and Buster walked home with his beaker of love potion. His friend Arthur came running up to him just to catch up and talk, "_Hey Buster, got any plans for today?_"

Buster frowned while walking with the beaker, "_Not really, just want to go home._"

Arthur frowned, "_Come on Buster, you know we didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just..._" He stuttered, "_Half the stuff you report are a little out of the un ordinary._" Buster just kept on walking, this made him a little angry of course. "_Buster wait, WHO ARE YOU TAKING TO THE DANCE IN TWO WEEKS?_"

Buster kept on walking until he reached his house, he went straight up to his room and put the beaker near the display case of his food collection. He lied on his bed and looked straight up at the ceiling where a poster of "The Little Mermaid" was pinned up. Apparently most boys would put up a poster of Farrah Faucet in a red one piece swimsuit but not Buster, he apparently got a thing for red heads with tails.

"_Only you understand me... Sorry that I cut the crotch out of you so I can... uh..._" Buster apologized to the movie poster. "_Okay so you weren't facing the way I wanted you and cut part of your butt off..._"

Buster slapped his own forehead, "_What am I doing talking to a poster of a cartoon character?_" Then Buster looked again at the poster, "_Hey, I didn't know that part of the tower looked like a penis._"

A week later, Buster decided to do some payback against the kids who made fun of him. Apparently his love potion had more power to it than he thought as he somehow made Arthur and Molly fall for each other one day during a trip to the park. They claim they were just crossing each others paths but Buster already knew the two were having a secret friendship but thanks to Buster that evolved. Now the two were holding hands every time they thought no one was around. It was too perfect, all he had to do is slip some of his potion into the drinks of his friends.

He noticed Fern and George were spending more time together, again his plan worked. As well as Muffy and her servant Baily who was defiantly way older than the rich girl, Brain on the other hand fell in love with Arthur's little sister. But with Binky, he fell in love with his clarinet and Francine had eyes for a toilet... But he thought he went a little too far when he slipped it into the cups of coffee that were sipped by his own mother and Mrs. Read. The two older women were kissing and hugging each other...

Buster loved the power... he made everyone fall in love with someone else or at least an animal or inanimate object... Though he did think the potion went a little extreme when he found out that Mrs. Barns tried to make out with a chainsaw while it was on and tearing her face off. Mr. Crosswire fell in love with the ice cream where Brain and his mother worked.

"_Sir get your freaking dick out of the ice cream buckets!_" Brain shouted, Mr. Crosswire stopped and left the store a big mess.

Mr. Read walked up to the counter and asked, "_Yeah I'll have a vanilla cone._"

"_Sorry Mr. Read but Mr. Crosswire just stuck his privates in all of our flavors._" Brain apologized and explained.

"_I don't care, give me the one he... uh you know._" Mr. Read ordered.

"THAT'S SICK!" Brain threw his hat down on the floor and walked out of the store.

Buster was just around the corner and was sitting on the bench, "_My god what chaos have I created?_" Just then he saw Sue Ellen's mom making out with Arthur's dog Pal, "_Okay I did enough damage with the entire town in love with other people or things, let's see what happens from now on._"

Note: Okay, I'm glad you guys are here to welcome me back! Hey, there will probably be a few more chapters but I won't update until I post another chapter of my other stories. So glad to be back! Oh and, yeah there are people out there that are obsessed with the little mermaid.


	3. Chapter 3

A Strange Adventure 4

_Love Potion Curse_

By

NocturneD (WINGZ)

Note: I think chapter 2 killed the magic huh? Well, it wouldn't be a strange adventure without this crude style.

Warning: This chapter contains cannibalism and someone eating butter raw.

---

Chapter 3

Buster was in a big heap of trouble as it was for having everyone fall in love with someone, or something. Some were okay as with holding hands, but some were doing outrageous things like kissing dogs and sticking their privates into weird objects. It was enough for Buster to get sick but yeah he had to admit falling in love with a picture was kind of stupid too. Maybe it had something to do with that weird ingredient he added as it went by the name, "_Spanish Fly_" after mixing it in with some pink lemonade. But then he wanted to give it a unique taste, all over he looked to find nothing until one of the passing trucks of "GENE CORP" was passing by and accidently dropped a drum of toxic waste. Buster looked at the barrel and wondered.

A week later at school Buster noticed a lot of changes from the potion he gave everyone. Taking one look around he noticed that no one was even in class today, matter of fact the entire school was empty. Strange, he knew it was Thursday and was a school day but something had to be up.

Buster got his back pack and left class though he didn't know Mr. Ratburn was secretly in the cafeteria having sex with the cafeteria lady on one of the lunch tables. Okay maybe it wasn't so secret because you could see it plain as day but Buster kept walking until he was out of the school. For some reason this felt like a horror movie he saw before where the town was deserted but really there's some strange creature waiting to eat someone.

It felt scary like he was in a Twilight Zone episode or something as he continued to walk home. Still no one was around, he did hear strange sounds coming from an alleyway up ahead. Taking the chance he walked into the alley to see what was making that weird sound, it was dark indeed. But to Buster's surprise he found Mr. Crosswire bent over grunting and seems to be thrusting his hips into what looks like a tub of ice cream. Buster felt a little sick and wanted to vomit but Mr. Crosswire turned his head to see he really looked different. His eyes were now glowing red and his teeth were sharper. Buster screamed as he ran out of the alleyway still with his book bag with him.

Mr. Crosswire dropped the tub of ice cream and started to run after Buster. The rabbit boy continue to run and run but then noticed Mr. Crosswire was chasing after him with his pants around his ankles giving Buster the advantage. Mr. Crosswire roared like a beast as Buster finally made it home. The rabbit locked the door and shoved a desk in front of it knowing Mr. Crosswire was banging on the door wanting in.

Buster sighed in relief after Mr. Crosswire left, then he called out for his mother. No response but the only thing he heard back was weird gushing sounds. He didn't like this because at first he thought he finally made a potion to make people fall in love but now it seems like they are turning into monsters.

Looking to his left in the family room he caught sight of the most disgusting thing he ever saw. Mrs. Barns was eating a big stick of butter... And oh yeah, the top half of Mrs. Read's body has been separated from her lower half is which Mr. Read is now trying to eat. He turned his head to see his own mother was eating the intestines of Mrs. Read as she continued to pull out more and more. Blood was everywhere, the floor, the walls, and a lot of butter spilt on the couch courtesy of Mrs. Barns.

Buster wanted to vomit more than ever because of the butter. Mr. Read turned his head to show he had the same symptoms as Mr. Crosswire earlier with the read eyes. Mr. Read howled and went back to peeling the flesh off of his dead wife's legs then eating it.

Buster let out a huge scream but then woke up in a black suit and tie. He then found out he was dreaming while at the ceremony of Carlos and Mora's wedding, he was sitting in the third row and felt really embarrassed as he looked around only his father was dressed in a suit as well noticed him. That dream was really scary he felt, he knew what he had to do. He had to destroy the potion and get rid of any trails of it so no one could ever have it again.

But for right now he was just going to enjoy the rest of the day, but kind of confused on how he got to the wedding in the first place. How long has it been by the way? And what happened at the dance? But before Buster could even get another thought out, he vomited onto the floor of the church.

Several hours later the reception finally ended Bo took his son home as it took only an hour away from the Holiday Inn. Buster was only half a sleep as all he really ever wants now is to go home but suddenly the car made a screeching stop as Bo hit someone. Buster and his dad exited the car to find it was Mr. Read dressed in a tube top and a short mini skirt.

"_OH MY GOD! WE KILLED MISTER READ!_" Buster muffled himself with his own hand. For no apparent reason Mr. Read got back up again and looked at Buster, then went back to the corner he was working on. "_Damn, Mr. Read is a prostitute?_"

"_50 bucks for a lay Buster._" Mr. Read announced, Buster stepped back into the car as while his father did too then hit the gas.

To be continued...

A very well lesson learned by Buster that if he forced his potion on everyone as they turned into sex hunger mutants in his dream. Sorry the chapter was so short too. Really I wanted to start on the new ASA4 adventure.


End file.
